(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chronograph watch.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
One of the difficulties for the realization of chronograph watches lies in the fact that each timepiece movement or clockwork must be designated per se and that, due to the relatively restricted number of chronograph watches, their cost is thereby greatly increased.
The same way, the manufacturer who contemplates transforming an existing watch movement so as to adapt thereto a chronograph mechanism, generally associated with auxiliary indicators of minutes and of hours for instance, is obliged to adapt his construction to the type of clockwork or movement which he has chosen, whereby the study and the realization, especially the tooling, suit only one type and must be repeated for each type of movement which has to be equipped with the chronograph mechanism.
Here again, the cost is greatly increased thereby.